Did I just get hit on?
by AnimeQueen42
Summary: (CRACK PAIRING ALERT) What happens when the rare alien, Freckles, runs into an alien registration worker? Scarlet x Freckles


**Fandom: Space Dandy  
Pairing: Scarlet x Freckles (Scarkles? Frecklet? XD)  
Rating: K**

**A/N: CRACK PAIRING ALERT! Not to mention my first time writing yuri (though I seriously doubt it's any different compared to yaoi fics). I just personally think they'd be kind of cute together because Scarlet's job is at the alien registration center and Freckles is a rare alien and….yeah...Completely random, I apologize.**

**Please Enjoy~**

* * *

_'__Oh no! I'm going to miss it!'_

Freckles breathed in and out quickly as she ran as fast as she possibly could to catch the last train of the day. She held onto her books tightly as she continued to make her way towards the station, hoping she could make it.

Just then, Freckles bumped straight into another alien, causing her to fall down while her books scattered around her. Freckles yelped in surprise as she hit the ground, pain shooting up her lower backside on contact. She voiced her pain through a groan and rubbed the sore spot.

Just then, a smooth feminine voice in front of her said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

Freckles fixed her glasses as she looked up the face the stranger and blood immediately rushed to her face.

The woman was tall and slender, sporting a black and yellow dress with a slit in the side; showing off part of her thigh. Purple stocking that reached her thighs were worn under them. Her face was heart-shaped and clear of any freckles or marks. The most noticeable features were her crystal blue eyes and dark red hair that was tied up.

Freckles was at such a loss for words, she almost forgot to answer back, "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm-I'm fine."

She then heard the horn of the train, sounding its arrival at the station. Freckles gasped loudly, looking past the stranger towards the station, before immediately gathering up all her fallen books.

She was almost finshed when two of her books were shoved into her line of vision. Freckles hesitated for a moment before taking them into her hands. She followed the hand up to the body and flushed slightly when she realized it was the stranger she had run into.

"It was part of my fault your books fell," She smiled and said, "Might as well help."

Freckles looked down, embarrassed, and took the two books completely before placing them into her pile, "Yeah. Th-Thank you."

The stranger then stood up and stuck a hand towards Freckles, "I'm Scarlet by the way. What's your name?"

Freckles accepted the hand, the other holding onto her books, and was pulled up with the help of Scarlet. Freckles shook the conjoined hands and replied shyly, "E-Everyone just calls me Freckles."

Scarlet chuckled lightly, "It's very nice to meet you Freckles," Her gaze then went towards the plant atop her head, "You're a Cliponian, right?"

They dropped hands while Freckles nodded.

"Well, you have to be the cutest Cliponian I have ever had the pleasure to meet," Freckles flushed a deep red as she continued to gaze up at Scarlet.

Scarlet then checked her watch and said, "I'm sorry but it appears that I am late for an appointment," She then looked back up at Freckles, _"_It was very nice meeting you Freckles."

Scarlet then walked past Freckles and said with a backwards wave, "Hopefully our paths will cross again someday."

Freckles stood there for a moment, watching Scarlet leave and trying to get her brain to function again.

It was then did the train horn sounded again, signaling its last warning for late boarders, did her senses finally kicked in. She did a quick 180 and sprinted towards the train, her arms holding her books more tightly this time around.

Freckles just passed through the doors as they were closing. She sat down on the nearest seat while attempting to get her breath back, proving that she was not an athlete.

She took a glance out of the window as the train began to roll to a start. The train pulled away from the station and began to kick up speed. Her eyes then widened when she saw a mop of red hair and piercing blue eyes watching the train leave the station from far away.

Freckles had to look away at before her face exploded from the blood rushing towards it. She sat there looking down at the books on her lap when a thought just occurred to her.

_'__Did I just get hit on?'_

Her thoughts from there went wild. Freckles tugged at her orange braids in frustration and embarrassment, the blush spreading up to her ears.

It was when she came to a single conclusion, the flower bloomed from the top of her head.

* * *

**I-I don't know what I was doing….I blame my lack of sleep. Oh well. Hope someone at least enjoyed some random yuri that randomly appeared in my head *shrug* No flames though please.**

**~Your ****_AnimeQueen42_**


End file.
